Raimundo Pedrosa Vs Joseph
This duel takes place in megasean3000's fanfic xiaolin Showdown/Yu-Gi-Oh Crossover 2 Story up to that point Before Raimundo was about to smash the third sphere, Ken, Andrea and Joseph ambush the gang and kidnap Kimiko. Fired up to protect Kimiko, Raimundo chases after them and intercepts them on a narrow bridge just before they reached Chase Young. Chase then makes a deal with Raimundo if he can defeat Joseph, Kimiko can go free, but if Raimundo loses, not only will he lose his soul, but Kimiko must go through the same thing Stephanie went through: being Chase's servant in the Orichalcos. Duel Recap Start at 4000 lps Raimundo picks Warrior Dai Grepher Joseph picks Dragon Overseer Raimundo's turn *Summons Dark Blade (ATK: 1800) *Sets a card Joseph's Turn *Summons Dragon Knight (ATK: 900) *The Deck Master effect activates, meaning Raimundo can't have monsters that have an ATK that is a factor of 900, for example Dragon Knight has 900, if it were to double, it'd be 1800, so Raimundo can't summon any monsters that have 900, 1800, 2700, 3600 etc ATK points. *Dark Blade is destroyed due to this effect. *Attacks directly *Raimundo activates face-down Negate Attack, ending the Battle Phase *Sets a card Raimundo's Turn *Summons Axe Raider (ATK 1700) *Attacks Dragon Knight (Joseph: 3200) *Joseph reveals face-down Nightmare Tribute, when Raimundo destroys one of his monsters, that monster is destroyed and Joseph can special-summon a monster with 4 stars or less. Joseph picks Dragon Chaser (ATK: 100) *Raimundo can't summon any monsters, because Dragon Chaser has a factor of nearly all monsters in the game. Joseph's Turn *Summons Dragon Soul (ATK: 1300) *Attacks directly with both monsters (Raimundo 2600) Raimundo's Turn *Activates Card of Sanctity, making both draw until they have six cards. *Activates Ants in the Pants, so he can summon two Ant Tokens (DEF: 500) *Activates Ring of the Nine Dragons, so one Ant can become four (DEF: 125) and they don't fall into the Deck Master category, except the second Ant is destroyed. *Sacrifices two Ant Tokens to summon Sword Hunter (ATK: 2450) and it still doesn't fall under the Deck Master category. *Attacks Dragon Chaser (Joseph: 850) *Dragon Chaser equips itself to Sword Hunter, increasing it's ATK by 200 (ATK: 2650) Joseph's Turn *Activates the Seal of Orichalcos *Activates Soul Truth, which allows Joseph to summon any five-star monster in his hand. He summons Mad Spear Dragon (ATK: 2100) > (ATK: 2600) *Activates Dragon Treasure, increasing Mad Spear Dragon's ATK by 300 (ATK: 2900) *Attacks Sword Hunter (Raimundo: 2350) Raimundo's Turn *Two more Ant Tokens are summoned (DEF: 500) *Activates his Deck Master effect, paying 500 life points to move Tyrant Dragon from his deck to his hand. (Raimundo: 1850) *Sacrifices the two weaker Ant Tokens to summon Tyrant Dragon (ATK: 2900) *Activates Sun Chi Lntern, transfering the two Ant Token's ATK to Tyrant Dragon. (ATK: 3900) *Attacks Mad Spear Dragon, but Mad Spear Dragon negates Battle Damage *Mad Spear Dragon's second effect, when it's destroyed Joseph can summon as many Dragon-Type monsters in his hand. Joseph summons three Underdog Dragons (ATK: 1200) > (ATK: 1700) and one Ordeal Dragon (ATK: 1300) > (ATK: 1800) Joseph's Turn *Moves Dragon Overseer to the field (ATK: 1400) > (ATK: 1900) *Acivates Polymerization, fusing all of his dragons together to form Five-Headed Dragon (ATK: 5000) *Attacks Tyrant Dragon (Raimundo: 750) Raimundo's Turn *Activates Swords of Revealing Light Joseph's Turn *Skips *End of Turn 1 Raimundo's Turn *Skips Joseph's Turn *Skips *End of turn 2 Raimundo's Turn *Skips Joseph's Turn *Skips *Swords are destroyed Raimundo's Turn *Sets a card *Summons Fang of Critius, fusing it with the face-down Magic Cylnder to form Repel Cylinder Dragon (ATK: 2400) Joseph's Turn *Attacks Repel Cylinder Dragon, but it's effect negates the attack and deals battle damage to Joseph (Joseph: 0) Raimundo wins. Category:Fan Fiction